El Diario de Orihime
by Vane94.B.TRC.etc
Summary: ¡Especial de Navidad! Un one-shot de nuestra pareja favorita. Todo lo que Orihime nos tiene que contar. Si te gusta la Navidad y el IchiHime, ¡no te lo puedes perder!


**¡Hola de nuevo! **

No me vayan a matar, sé que estuve desaparecida por un tiempo, pero creo haberles avisado que entraría en exámenes y por eso no podría ni acercármeles. Bueno aquí les dejo un **presente por Navidad** n.n, haber si me perdonan, espero que lo disfruten.

Una historia que se me dio por escribir un día de depre total (tenía que ser en semana de exámenes). No suelo escribir cuando me siento así pero decidí escribir y de esta manera desahogarme y, por qué no, entretenerlos un rato. Por cierto, se basa en hechos de la vida real (por si las dudas: en mi vida) pero que con múltiples modificaciones logró convertirse en un **One-shot**, IchiHime por supuesto! =)

Quizás tenga algún aire con "Talvez ahora te toca sufrir a ti", pero sólo un aire!

**Nota**: se establece después del capítulo 423 del manga.

Sin más que decir, les recomiendo tomar un chocolate caliente y empezar a leer...

.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.

_º__You appeared just like a dream to meº _

_Fuiste y eres lo que más amo en esta vida, y cómo dejar de hacerlo si demostraste ser un ser humano increíble con todo el mundo. Cuando te veo, veo la verdad, seguridad y sobre todo sé que no estoy sola. Y.. a pesar de todo lo pasado.. yo te sigo queriendo._

_Gracias Kurosaki-kun_

_._

_._

**.**

"**El Diario de Orihime"**

**Viernes 24 de Diciembre, 10'**

Querido Diario sé que desde hace tiempo no te escribo, y es que son miles los motivos, por eso quiero mantenerte al tanto contándotelo todo.

Esta semana empezó siendo como cualquier otra. El clima ya no me sorprendía ya que lo único que la madre naturaleza ofrecía eran finos copos de nieve que caían desde las alturas para luego rozar mis heladas mejillas.

Como de costumbre, todos parecían muy atareados con las compras de Navidad, claro que eso no me pasaba a mí pues desde pequeña suelo organizarme con anticipación. Siempre estaré agradecida por eso y por muchas cosas más que Sora me enseñó.

Hoy es Noche Buena y estuve feliz y triste al mismo tiempo ¿Acaso eso puede ser posible? Se supone que estas fechas son para recapacitar, meditar, pedir perdón y sentirse bien con uno mismo y con los demás. Estuve esperando esta fecha tanto tiempo y nunca pensé que todo terminaría de esta manera y justo este día.. pero bueno, el tiempo no pasa en vano..

.

.

Han pasado más de dos años desde la guerra contra Aizen y parece mentira que hayamos vivido y compartido tantas experiencias juntos. Quién hubiera sabido que el padre de Kurosaki-kun también era un shinigami, y ahora hasta Tatsuki-chan y Keigo- kun saben todo eso. Supongo que es lo justo, son sus amigos desde hace tantos años y tenían más derecho que yo en saberlo. Creo haberme hecho su amiga tan sólo desde 3ro de secundaria y aún así tuve la suerte de acompañarlo a él y a Kuchiki-san y Abarai-kun en sus batallas, por supuesto con la compañía de Ishida-kun y Chado-kun. Lamentablemente él ya no cuenta más con sus poderes como shinigami ni ve ningún tipo de almas o fantasmas; puede que eso haya sido desde siempre su mayor sueño y si ese es el caso me alegro mucho por él.

En fin, todo ese tiempo fue, claramente, muy extraño.. pero no negaré haberlo disfrutado bastante. Sobre todo porque pude pasar mucho más tiempo al lado de Kurosaki-kun y conocerlo mejor, lo suficiente para saber que es alguien con un corazón de oro y dispuesto a darlo todo por las personas que estima y quiere tanto.

Prefiero pensar que durante todo ese tiempo fui de ayuda a pensar que fui el problema principal como "la damisela secuestrada". Gracias a Dios y a mis amigos sigo aquí con las personas que amo y aprecio tanto.

La despedida de Kuchiki-san, que fue hace dos primaveras, fue muy dolorosa. Supongo que al que más le dolió fue a él; sin embargo, no descarto que todos nosotros también la hechamos de menos. Dejó una huella muy grande en nuestras vidas y en nuestros corazones. La recuerdo siempre con cariño y admiración, siempre la vi como un ejemplo a seguir: fuerte, luchadora, capaz de todo. Hasta hace un año creía que esas eran las características que tanto gustaba Kurosaki-kun. Yo ya me hacía la idea que si eso era lo que buscaba, lo apoyaría como siempre lo hice, sobre todo después que ella se fue a la Sociedad de Almas tenía la certeza que tenía que estar a su lado apoyándolo en lo que me fuese posible. ¿Para eso son los amigos, verdad?

**Pero no fue lo que yo pensaba.**

Fue una tarde de otoño después de clases. Usualmente volvía a casa con la compañía de Tatsuki-chan, pero justamente ese día Kurosaki-kun se ofreció a acompañarme. Al principio vacilé con mi decisión pues no quería dejar a Tatsuki-chan sola; sin embargo, ella aceptó.

- ¿Estás segura, Tatsuki-chan? Podemos ir los tres juntos - sugerí animándola, no podía negar que me moría de ganas por pasar un tiempo a solas con él, pero ella era mi mejor amiga y de ninguna manera la dejaría de lado.

- Muy segura, Orihime - me aseguró con determinación en su rostro.

_- mentirosa -_ pensé sonriendo inconscientemente.

Un segundo después me encontraba únicamente con él, di un grito ahogado de alegría en mis adentros ¡Por fin a solas con el chico que me estremecía sobremanera! Su cabello había crecido lo suficiente para que rose sus hombros, el color de este seguía siendo el mismo aunque todos digan que se había aclarado en el verano. Recién había cumplido los 18 años y ya tenía todo el cuerpo de un hombre: brazos fuertes, espalda ancha y un aroma varonil único.

- Inoue - me dijo de pronto sacándome de mis pensamientos - ¿Quieres ir de frente a tu casa o necesitas ir a otro lugar antes?

- No gracias, sólo a mi casa - respondí tranquila empezando a caminar.

**El silencio de camino a casa no duró mucho..**

- Me parece ¿o ya no llevas puestas tu orquídeas celestes? - en su voz notaba cierta.. ¿ternura? Me hubiera sorprendido si hubiese sido la primera vez que me habría hablado de esa forma; pero no, ya hace unas semanas que me hablaba así. No había prestado mucha importancia a ese cambio ¿Y para qué molestarse en hacerlo? Eso me hacía muy feliz.

- Sólo las uso en ocasiones especiales, estoy segura que Sora lo hubiera querido así. Él no querría verme hasta ahora como la niña pequeña e inocente.

- Yo no creo que seas una niña; es más, ya eres toda una mujer - este comentario causó un ligero color carmesí sobre nuestras mejillas - digo.. has cambiado mucho desde que te conocí - trató de justificarse pasando su brazo derecho por detrás de su cabeza.

- Gracias - dije en voz baja agachando la mirada.

- ¿P-Por qué me agradeces, Inoue? -al parecer mi respuesta le causó desconcierto.

- Gracias por haberme rescatado de Hueco Mundo. Creo que nunca te di las gracias por eso.. y te tomaste la molestia de ir y..-

- No sigas por favor - detuvo su caminar en seco y me puso su dedo índice muy delicadamente sobre mis labios. – Aún si me lo hubieras pedido o no; de igual forma hubiera ido allá, peleado con miles de hollows, arriesgado mi vida… sólo por ti - terminó de hablar y me sonrió - no me arrepiento de nada, y si te volviesen a llevar no dudes en que lo volvería a hacer todo sin bacilar.

- Porque soy… sólo una amiga - comenté esperando que no me oyera.

- No - negó mirándome directamente a los ojos - No eres sólo una amiga.

- Ya veo - contesté como siempre pensando en lo peor e intenté con todas mis fuerzas no romper en llanto.

- Inoue yo..-

- Kurosaki-kun..-

- Te amo, siempre lo he hecho y nunca tuve el suficiente el valor para decírtelo. Eres todo, absolutamente todo para mí. Contigo a mi lado siento que no me falta nada -

- Etto.. - no podía estar más roja y nerviosa - Kurosaki-kun..

- Lo sé, fui un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Pero la verdad es que siempre fuiste esencial para mí. Estoy absolutamente seguro de lo que siento y te pido que no dudes sobre esto.

- Yo... creía que a ti te gustaba Kuchiki-san - objeté con un poco de miedo en mis palabras.

- ¿Rukia? - me miró extrañado - Esa enana jamás me gustó. Es cierto… la quería y la quiero pero como a una hermana o algo así. Lo que yo siento por ti es algo completamente diferente a ese sentimiento. Tengo la necesidad de estar siempre a tu lado, asegurarme de que te encuentres bien; de hacerte feliz - dicho esto empezó a acercarse poco a poco a mi rostro; específicamente a mis labios. Una vez que se encontraba a 5 centímetros de estos, me dijo - Quiero saber cómo hacer que tú te fijes en mí si estoy tan enamorado..- fue el momento, me besó. Fue un beso dulce y cálido, tal y como siempre lo imaginé, mantuve mis ojos cerrados en todo momento, disfrutando segundo a segundo esa sensación. Me sentía completa.

Luego de esto se separó de mí y me regaló otra sincera sonrisa - Déjame entrar a tu vida y a tu corazón, Orihime.

- Te amo demasiado Ichigo - me atreví a decirle y lo tomé del cuello robándole otro beso, pero esta vez mucho más apasionado y ambos lo disfrutamos al máximo.

- Ahora yo te debería de dar las gracias, por hacerme el hombre más afortunado del mundo - me dio un fuerte abrazo y yo lo correspondí al instante. Era como si ese hubiera sido desde siempre el lugar para mí, complemento indispensable en mi vida.

.

.

Ahora, un año después, ya todo es diferente. No nos dirigimos la palabra a pesar de haber prometido seguir siendo amigos. Ambos acordamos en terminar la relación, supuestamente era lo mejor.

Todo parecía marchar perfecto, él era un novio excepcional: muy atento conmigo, mostraba su amor de todas las maneras posibles y siempre me decía lo mucho que me amaba. A pesar de todo eso, llegamos a la conclusión de darnos un tiempo. En realidad él me lo pidió. Yo no me lo esperé venir, creía haber sido lo suficientemente buena para él. Su petición me desgarró el corazón al instante ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Si eso era lo que quería yo no me podía negar, una relación funciona de a dos…

Muchos especularon que existía otra mujer en su vida y se había hartado de mí. Preferí pasar esos comentarios de lado y refugiarme en mis amigos. Tatsuki-chan siempre estaría ahí para apoyarme. Ishida-kun de igual forma y Chado-kun también.

¡Ups! Creo que me desvié mucho del tema, ¡Gomene!

.

Empezó siendo una semana como cualquier otra. El día de hoy llegué temprano al salón de clases, como siempre, y me dirigí a mi asiento; este estaba ubicado en la fila de la izquierda, el tercero empezando desde adelante. Poco a poco empezaron a llegar mis demás compañeros de aula. Saludé a cada uno de ellos cortésmente y sin darme cuenta ya me encontraba en un grupo, alrededor de mi asiento, conversando amenamente con mis amigos y amigas.

- Orihime ¿Ya hiciste tus compras navideñas? - me preguntó alguien dudoso.

- Así es - contesté apenada y con una gotita resbalando por mi nuca.

- ¡Wow! Yo aún no compro nada y hoy es Noche Buena - comentó otra persona.

- Deberían aprender de ella - intervino Tatsuki-chan.

- Sin duda - acotó Ishida-kun acomodándose los lentes.

- ¿Qué van a hacer en Noche Buena? - preguntó Chado-kun con curiosidad.

- Voy a hacer una reunión en mi casa, una cena - indicó mi mejor amiga de nuevo - ¡Están todos invitados!

- En ese caso, nos veremos en la noche - murmuraron muchos presentes.

- ¡Sí! - contestaron otros.

- Entonces nos vemos más tarde, Inoue-san - me dijo Ishida-kun.

- Lo lamento, pero yo no podré ir - expliqué de manera breve sin dar muchos detalles. Luego le di una mirada cómplice a Tatsuki-chan, ella me la devolvió sonriendo y apoyándome pues ella era la única que sabía lo que yo haría esa misma noche.

La campana sonó dando inicio a las clases. El profesor entró a los pocos minutos con maletín en mano y fichas de ejercicios en la otra. Es mi profesor favorito y me ayuda mucho en las materias. Por cierto, ahora soy la segunda de la clase. Me siento orgullosa de ello y compito casi a diario con Ishida-kun por el primer puesto. Es muy gracioso verlo esforzarse tanto y a mí se me hace tan fácil obtener muy buenas calificaciones. **"La ironía de la vida"**

- Buenos días, clase. Deben estar ansiosos porque termine de una vez el día de hoy, no sólo porque mañana es Navidad sino también por ser el último día del año escolar. Además el día de ayer tuvieron su último examen final, por esa razón el día de hoy haremos dinámicas o lo que deseen - anunció el profesor gustoso, estoy segura que tanto él como todos nosotros quería que el día de hoy terminase rápido. No lo culpo, ser un profesor de último año de secundaria debe ser muy duro.

**Ah sí… ¡Este año terminamos el colegio! **

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto se oye la puerta abrirse; era él, Kurosaki-kun. No era nada raro que llegase tarde a clases, desde hace algún tiempo lo hacía.

- Perdón por la tardanza - dijo indiferente.

- Adelante - prosiguió el profesor de igual forma.

Entró al salón de clases directo a su asiento, uno de los del fondo. Nisiquiera se tomó la molestia de saludarme o siquiera de mirarme. No me extrañó su actitud fría.

**¿Ya dije el motivo por el cual no me habla? ¿No? Será porque yo tampoco lo sé…**

En la hora de matemáticas nos cambian de lugar a todos. Yo me siento un poco más adelante y él también avanza (nos sentamos en la misma fila) aún así mantenemos nuestra distancia. En uno de esos momentos, cuando el profesor plantea unos problemas en la pizarra y todos los alumnos empiezan a conversar como si no hubiera autoridad alguna, escuché algo que me estremeció demasiado.

- ¡Ichigo! Adivina quién acaba de pasar por el corredor - comentó alguien en voz alta, señalando la puerta. Imposible ignorar tan anuncio.

Él se encontraba recostado en su pupitre y se levantó con desgano- ¿Quién?- preguntó buscando a alguien por la ventana.

- Ya sabes quién - dijo el otro sujeto levantando una ceja.

Kurosaki-kun se levantó de su asiento y pidió permiso al profesor para ir al sanitario. Tenía la corazonada que no era para eso que quería salir del salón sino para encontrarse con Misaki, una alumna un año menor que nosotros. No herví en celos, al contrario, me sentí devastada. Él quien había jurado amarme por siempre ahora iba detrás de otra. Bueno yo no podía hacer nada. Aunque no estaba 100 % segura si fue detrás de ella, podría poner las manos al fuego que así fue. ¿Cuándo se fijo en ella? ¿Fue por ella acaso el motivo por el cual me terminó? No debí haberme amargado la vida preguntándome eso. Tenía todo para seguir siendo feliz: amigos, compañeros, personas que me quieren de verdad.

A la hora de salida, todos enloquecían de alegría. Era Navidad, último día de clases y nunca más nos volveríamos a ver… Algunos lloraban de felicidad, otros simplemente no dejaban de mostrarse súper emocionados. Sin embrago yo no mostraba lo que sentía; dolor, alegría, preocupación, tranquilidad, era un remolino de sentimientos encontrados.

- _Los voy a extrañar a todos -_ pensé con una mirada perdida sentada en mi pupitre. De pronto sentí a alguien acomodarse en el pupitre detrás de mí.

- Inoue - me tocó el hombro. Mi cuerpo se estremeció mucho al escuchar su voz y sentir el rose de su mano.

- Kurosaki-kun - respondí - no te veo muy bien, ¿te pasa algo? - en su mirada veía… ¿dolor? ¿Acaso Misaki lo había rechazado? No era algo de lo que me tendría que sentir feliz. Ver a alguien así nunca me ha gustado, y aunque él fuese alguien que me hizo mucho daño tampoco podía dejarlo de lado - Cuéntame - quise insistir.

Él negó levemente con la cabeza. Al parecer no me tenía la suficiente confianza para contarme lo sucedido. Eso me apenó. No sabía que me dolía más: el hecho que me haya cambiado por alguien más o que ya no confiase más en mí ni me trate como una amiga.

Luego de esto giré mi cabeza para adelante, no tenía más deseos de seguir viéndolo a los ojos. Quizás eso me hacía sufrir más a mí que a él.

- ¡Orihime!- me llamó la atención Tatsuki-chan moviendo su mano de arriba abajo al frente de mí - ¿Ya está todo listo para la noche?

- H-Hai - contesté volviendo a la realidad.

- Ay Orihime… a veces agradezco que tengas la cabeza pegada al cuerpo porque si no de seguro la olvidarías - bromeó sonriéndome – Pero en verdad, no creo que estés lista para eso, sobre todo… ahora – me dijo con indirectas en los ojos.

- No tengo opción Tatsuki-chan. Todo indica que es lo mejor, además ya lo decidí - miré de reojo para atrás, pero rápidamente desvié la mirada para luego dirigirla abajo - Así no sólo cumpliré mi sueño de ser cocinera sino también… de por fin olvidarlo - quise sonreír pero no pude y mi voz cada vez se quebraba más - Gracias por todo, Tatsuki-chan.

La campana de salida sonó. Era como un coro de ángeles para muchos y una nueva vida para otros. Yo no sabía de qué lado estaba, pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que tenía que irme lo más pronto posible.

- De nada - me dijo mi mejor amiga dándome un cálido abrazo mientras todos los demás estudiantes salían por la puerta principal del instituto.

**Fue el abrazo más gentil y sincero que alguien me haya dado y ¡Vaya que lo necesitaba!**

Una vez que llegué a mi hogar no dejaba de pensar en él y en Misaki. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no lo veía como algo más. Es cierto que estuve una vez enamorada de él, pero ahora… ya no sabía ni lo que sentía. Era un sentimiento confuso. ¿Cómo querer a alguien que me cambió por otra? ¿Será que soy masoquista?- ¡Basta de pensar en él! - me dije decidida.

Me dirigí a mi habitación donde ya se hallaban mis maletas hechas la noche anterior. Luego dirigí mi vista a la cómoda que se encontraba al costado de mi cama, me acerqué a este y levanté con sumo cuidado el cuadro con la foto de mi hermano Sora

- Llegó el día - Le hablé como si en verdad se encontrase ahí mismo - El día que por fin te comprobase que soy una adulta. Voy a extrañar muchísimo nuestro hogar - derramé una gruesa lágrima por mi mejilla - Voy a extrañar muchísimo a todos, p-pero sé que siempre los tendré en mi corazón y que de esta forma jamás estaremos lejos.

Después de dejar todo en orden en mi hogar me puse un abrigo y, cómo no, mis orquídeas celestes, una a cada lado.

Ubiqué todo en el pórtico de mi casa. Un segundo después llegó el taxi que pedí. El señor conductor, muy amablemente, me ayudó a poner todo dentro del auto mientras que yo lo único que hacía era ver, como sonámbula, mi casa y todo a mi alrededor pues sería la última vez que lo hiciera.

Entré en el vehículo, el camino al aeropuerto se me hizo eterno sobre todo por el silencio que me acompañaba. Un silencio para reflexionar todo lo vivido - _Ojalá él deje de estar triste… y sea muy feliz con ella _- volví a recordar con tristeza apoyada en el vidrio de la puerta viendo la noche caer rápidamente y un cielo estrellado muy hermoso - _Por lo menos valió la pena haber estado a su lado… aunque sea un año de novios _- me repetía intentando calmar mis angustias.

Una hora y media después me encontraba entrando al Gran Aeropuerto Karakura, era de esperarse llegar tan tarde debido al tráfico horroroso que había en las calles. Ni bien entré con las maletas en mano, allá afuera empezó a llover. Sería gracioso imaginar que el clima se despedía de mí de esta forma.

Fui a hacer el chequeo de mi equipaje y luego pasé por muchas puertas, ya no sé ni cuántas, para finalmente llegar al terminal 35, el terminal de mi avión. Como ya sólo contaba con mi maleta de mano me dejé caer en uno de los asientos despreocupadamente y me puse a escuchar música a todo volumen de mi iPod mientras veía pasar mucha gente, que seguramente iban y llegaban de lugares lejanos; porque sus ropas lo decían todo.

Vi pasar promociones de escuelas muy animadamente, familias felices con niños en brazos,… parejas tomadas de la mano - _Cuánto daría por tener a alguien a mi lado_- pensé de pronto.

Me di una vuelta al aeropuerto viendo muchas tiendas intentando dejar mis pensamientos de lado, pero mientras más trataba menos lo lograba.

Eras ya las 10:30pm – "_Primera llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 3037 con destino a Hong Kong, China. Por favor acercarse al terminal número 35_" - fue el anunció de una voz femenina, esas que parecen perfectas y con lenguaje pausado.

-¡Por fin!- dije semi-emocionada. Me dirigí tranquilamente al lugar, di mi pasaporte y tiket de vuelo.

- Todo en orden - me dijo la aeromoza y me llevó a mi asiento.

- _Junto a la ventana, perfecto_ - pensé - Gracias.

- De nada - dijo para retirarse pero antes de eso giró su cabeza, fue un momento muy incómodo pues me sentí fijamente observada - Perdóneme pero.. ¿Le ocurre algo?

**¡Wow! Fue la gota que me derramó el vaso. **

Ya estaba lo suficientemente dolida, temerosa y decaída para que ahora alguien desconocido me pregunte algo como eso. Pude haber roto en llanto pero me abstuve. En vez de eso, opte por negar levemente con la cabeza. Ella notó mi comportamiento y luego de disculparse se retiró.

Mi actitud me llevó de nuevo a la hora de salida de ese mismo día. Recordé el comportamiento de Kurosaki-kun y la forma como negó con su cabeza - Tenía miedo - me dije sobresaltándome un poco. Pero ya qué podía hacer, debí haberlo ayudado… necesitaba de alguien y ese alguien debí haber sido yo ¡Por eso me llamó! _"Inoue-tocándome el hombro"_ Pero estaba muy dolido para decirlo tan fácilmente; ¡debí haberlo sabido! Y ahora.. ya no puedo hacer nada. Soy una tonta, ¡Le di la espalda a alguien que en verdad me necesitaba.

- "_Por favor, pónganse el cinturón de seguridad, en pocos minutos procederemos con el despegue del avión. Sera un vuelo de 3 horas y_.." - anunció el piloto del avión.

_- ¡No! ¡Quizás no me tengo que ir! ¿Lo que debo hacer es…quedarme? ¿Para verlo salir con alguien más? ¡Qué importa eso! Lo que me importa es que él sea feliz, eso es todo. Yo ya lo seré después… pero lo seré _- pensaba, animándome, tratando de quitarme el cinturón.

- ¡Señorita! - llamé levantando la mano algo exaltada.

- Póngase el cinturón de seguridad por favor, estamos a punto de despegar - me indicó ni bien me vio.

- ¡Debo bajar del avión! -

- Me temo que eso es imposible..-

- Le digo que me tengo que bajar. Se lo suplico - la miré con ruego.

Ella tardó unos segundos en acceder a mi petición. Yo en cambio no tarde de salir de ahí a paso ligero. Ya todo lo tenía aclarado en mi cabeza, debía seguir con mi vida aquí en Karakura ¡Sobre todo, esta noche, siendo Noche Buena!

- Debo ir a la casa de Tatsuki-chan y desearles a todos una Feliz Navidad - decía en mis pensamientos, corriendo por el aeropuerto.

**Ahora sé que no hay que correr pues choqué en mi intento de salida rápida.**

- ¡Ay! - me quejé sobándome la espalda, fruto del golpe.

- Perdón no me fije por donde iba - me dijo la persona ayudándome a levantarme.

- No, soy yo la que tuvo la culpa. No fue nada inteligente correr sin ver por dónde iba..- en el momento que levanté la cabeza abrí los ojos como platos - ¡Kurosaki-kun!

Eso no podía ser un sueño, el golpe que me llevé me había dolido lo suficiente como para comprobarlo. Es verdad, alguna vez aluciné que él haría algo así por mí, que me iría a buscar después de una boba pelea… pero ahora.. era más probable que la pelea contra Aizen haya sido un sueño a que justo ahora, el día que me iba de viaje por siempre y sin previo aviso, él viniera por mí y no dejara que me vaya.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunté anonada.

- ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste! - exclamó un poco agresivo. No podía creerlo, por el tono de su voz demandaba una respuesta de inmediato.

- ¡No pensé que fuese necesario! No pensaba que aún te importará…-

- ¿No te lo he dicho ya? Eres lo que más me importa, creí haberlo dejado claro.

- Pero… yo pensé que me habías reemplazado..- dije con voz temerosa.

- ¿Cambiarte? Eso jamás - me miró con cara de desconcierto - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Misaki - dije de frente - ¿Acaso no te gusta Misaki? Por ella fue que me pediste un tiempo.

- ¿Qué a mí me gusta Misaki? ¿Quién demonios dijo eso? Ella tan sólo es una amiga… te pedí un tiempo porque fui un idiota. Tenía miedo de que lo que nosotros teníamos estuviese mal, pero me equivoqué. Era perfecto.

- ¿No me cambiaste por ella? - solté de repente esa acotación.

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? - murmuró en voz muy baja tocándose la frente - ¡Nadie en este planeta podría reemplazarte! ¡Eres irremplazable Orihime! No sé cómo hacer que lo entiendas y me destroza que creas eso de mí.

- Entonces la razón por la cual estabas así hoy en el colegio era..-

- Porque ya me había enterado de tu viaje-

- ¿Cómo?

- Me lo dijo Tatsuki.

- No sabía que todo lo que te pasaba era por mí… perdóname.

- De todas maneras ¿por qué te estás yendo? ¿Por qué me dejas solo? - me miró con ojos de súplica.

- Porqué me **estaba** yendo - corregí sonriendo luego de escuchar eso de que "lo iba a dejar solo" - Ya no me voy.

- ¿No te vas? - cambiando su semblante a uno de júbilo.

- En Hong Kong tenía más oportunidades para estudiar Gastronomía como profesión. Ya todo estaba preparado. La carrera duraría cinco años y me quedaría en un dúplex, todo ese tiempo, con un **compañero **- resalté la última palabra arqueando una ceja.

- Nada de compañeros - objetó dándome una sonrisa ¡Hace tiempo que no me sonreía así! Estaba indudablemente en las nubes.

- Por supuesto - le devolví la sonrisa - te quiero.

Él me tomó de la cintura y me levantó dándome un fuerte y cálido abrazo. Seguía tan fuerte como siempre. La alegría se apoderaba de mí cada segundo que lo veía.

- ¡Te amo!- Gritó con júbilo, me bajó delicadamente y me miró a los ojos - Sigues haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- Y tú a mí la mujer más feliz - me acerqué y le di un beso tímido en los labios. Él notó mi actitud y me tomó de la cintura acercándome a su pecho, bien estructurado, para alejar cualquier duda que tuviera. Lo tomé del cuello y el beso se hizo uno más apasionado y lleno de amor.

- Prometo ayudarte con todo lo que necesites. Después de todo yo soy la causa por la cual puede que te quedes sin universidad - me dijo un poco apenado.

- No te preocupes, te aseguro que no será problema. Con mis calificaciones, cualquier universidad me querría adentro - le guiñé un ojo tranquilizándolo.

Me dio un suave beso en la frente - ¿Vamos a mi casa? - levantó una ceja - ¿O prefieres ir a la reunión-cena de Tatsuki?

Estaba a punto de contestar cuando de pronto suena mi teléfono móvil.

- ¿Aló? ¡Tatsuki-chan! -

- "¡Orihime! Perdón pero era necesario que llame. Ichigo está en camino al aeropuerto, traté de detenerlo pero él insistió. Sé que deberías estar a punto de viajar.."-

- Espera Tatsuki-chan, ya no me voy - le dije sonriéndole a Kurosaki-kun y lo tomé de la mano - Estoy con él ahora.

- "¿Estás con él? ¿Cómo?" -

- Es una larga historia, te la contaré luego. Vamos a ir a tu casa para tu reunión-cena, ¿de acuerdo?

- "¡Claro que sí! Los esperamos" - se oyó feliz por mi noticia.

- Pero creo que no llegaremos para las 12pm - miré el reloj del aeropuerto, eran las 11:15 y había un tráfico del demonio - Desde aquí te deseamos..

(Dijimos al unísono Kurosaki-kun y yo)

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**I'm back Halcyon Days"**

º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º. º.

¡Espero que les haya gustado el regalito!

¡Les deseo una Feliz Navidad!

¡Los quiero mucho! =)


End file.
